The Secrets of Beauty and her Beast
by CayCay1996
Summary: Lana didn't ask to move to La Push but now that she has she can't escape a life that's beginning to drag her under. Will she make the right choices and help avenge her mother's murder or will all the lies and betrayal lead to her demise?
1. Bright Eyes

**Lana****'s POV**

I climbed the short four steps up into our new home and opened the large mahogany door glancing around the foyer. I could see the spacious living room off to my right and everything was modern and sleek not a hair out of place and I turned back eyeing Asher. "I don't like it." I stated short and simple. Everything was brand spanking new and while that was nice and all it was nothing like home. "Look Asher the sentiment of a new start was nice but this isn't home." I watched as Dax, Remmy, and Mason started carrying in boxes and taking them to the appropriate rooms.

"For the last time Lana I'm your father, do not call me by my first name." Asher's voice was gruff and rang authority. However neither of those things really made me give a shit so I looked at him boredly and quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm only biologically your daughter and I don't go by my first name either." I paused and smiled humourlessly at him. "Look at that _dad _we have so much in common." My voice dripped in sarcasm as I made my way up the stairs. I could hear him calling after me but I promptly ignored it as I found my bedroom and paused in the door way. Everything in this house was so new and different it was like stepping into another room. Except this one room, this one room was exactly like my old one back in California. The walls were painted black and multi-colored splatter marks were strewn all over the walls. I stepped further into the room a smile tugging at my lips. There was a king size bed with a dark blue comforter made up neatly. Across the surface were my all time favorite quotes and I trailed the tips of my fingertips over quotes that have meant so much to me. My mom had had this custom made for me on my sweet sixteen as a gift. It had been a gift then that I liked but the longer I had it the more I grew to love it until now I could barely sleep without it. I looked up at the ceiling and right over my bed was a collage of memories in every picture I owned of my friends, family, and myself. I had always loved it being on my ceiling so as I fell asleep I could remember the amazing memories that flew by too quickly and I wouldn't dwell on the painful ones that plagued me when I was alone. On the wall across from my bed were large bay windows overlooking a cliff that fell off into an ocean that was crashing violently below and in front of my windows was my black grand piano. Asher had told me we couldn't take it because it was too big and I had been so upset with him about it. My mom had a special love for music and she had sat there at that very piano and taught me everything I knew. I looked over in the corner beside it and my acoustic guitar, violin, and cello sat there all perfectly lined up and in their cases. To say I had a love for music would be the understatement of the year.

I kept my tour of my room going and walked over to the closet opening the french doors and a long walk in closet greeted me which was something I hadn't expected, my clothes had been practically falling out of the drawers and busting out of the closet at the old house. I walked into the closet looking at all my clothes, shoes, and purses that were perfectly line and then I noticed two other sets of french doors. I opened the first one straight ahead of me and almost gasped looking out over the white balcony that looked down on the ocean. A cool breeze caressed my skin and I breathed in the fresh air shutting the doors gently and then taking a right to the other set of french doors and to my surprise was my own bathroom. I had a large Jacuzzi tub and a stand up shower along with double sinks, a bathroom closet, and of course the toilet.

All of it, every single bit of this room was beautiful and I heard a chuckle. I turned around and Asher smiled down at me. "How do you like it Nonie?" I looked at him shocked he had even asked. "You gave me the master bedroom." I said speechless and he nodded patting my shoulder a bit awkwardly. "I wanted to make it up to you after everything." He paused looking at me for a few moments longer. "You do like it don't you?" In that moment I had never seen so much doubt and worry in my father's eyes.

We had our differences and if I were being honest I held him accountable for things that he couldn't entirely helped. I felt my throat start to close up and I made my mind dart away from that particular line of thought and I looked at him smiling. "I love it dad."

**Jacob's POV**

I leaned my chair back carefully balancing on the back two legs as I scarfed down a pizza. I could hear Paul beside me devouring his food and trying to talk around it, "Look all I'm saying is we don't need help from some random ass pack. We have things under control." He swallowed and shrugged taking another big bite. Leah snorted as she ate a hamburger and looked over at Paul annoyed.

"Regardless at least that means we'll have two more girls around." Leah has been the only female wolf we've ever had and I did feel a little bad she was so alone. Not to mention the whole Sam, Emily, Leah thing that I will not even begin to get into at the moment. My phone vibrated and I started digging it out of my pocket and flipped it open to see Bella had texted me back.

_Are you sure you want me to come tonight?_

_Yes I do. Your in my life so you can be there sumtimes for pack business._

I shut my phone and Leah growled deep in her chest annoyed again no doubt. Damn she was so fucking pissy all the time. "What Leah?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her, daring her to say something smart ass to me.

Leah opened her mouth words ready to fly out but she clapped it shut and her lips thinned into a straight line. "Your not going to ruin today for me." She dusted her hands off from the grease before picking up some fries and eating them. "Besides the girls are supposed to be here today apparently the three others have graduated or something" She shrugged and looked around the cafeteria and as usual it was the same people as ever.

Zoey Kranshaw made her way over to us and smiled at me a dance of mischief in her eyes. "Hey there, Jake." She smiled and pulled out a seat sitting beside me. God she was so fucking desperate. Every day it was the same thing with this girl and she never seemed to get the picture ever. I didn't want her yesterday and I still don't want her now. She wasn't all that bad looking or anything but she just wasn't my type, besides I was still trying to win Bella over and shacking up with this bitch sure as hell wasn't going to help my case. "Hey Zoe, can you grab me some soda?" I asked her monotone and she smiled a sultry smile at me and fake pouted. _If only I could bash her face in_. Paul snickered beside me and I elbowed him. "But Jakey that's all the way on the other side of campus." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "So are you gonna do it or not?" I asked bluntly not really in the mood to play games with this girl. She stood up and sighed flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Yeah of course." She walked off disappearing out of the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God that would keep her busy for a while.

"Is this seat open?" I turned around ready to hound on whoever was bothering me now but I stopped the moment I seen her face. I felt a weight that had been on my chest smothering me finally be lifted. Everything in my very universe was centered and all was right with this God forsaken world. She had somehow mended the world of its flaws and keeping her safe and mine was my biggest concern. That's what I needed more than anything else was her safety. She was so beautiful and bright, it was like she was a candle flame flickering and I was surronded by darkness until I saw her face. Her hair was so dark it was almost black and it was in gentle waves that ran down to her elbows. They were sleek and shinning waves that I could run my fingers through. Her eyes were so bright they looked almost unreal. They looked like a pretty icy blue with green strands swimming in them, I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling lower to her petite but curvy form. She was everything anyone could want in a woman. She wore a light blue shirt with a bow right over the cleavage slightly emphasizing them but not enough to be considered slutty. Her jeans were white and she wore knee high brown boots over them. She was-

_Shit. _No no no no. I could not have just imprinted on this girl. No! I-I've worked so hard with Bella. She's the one I've wanted not some random ass girl I don't even know.

A part of me screamed in aggravation while another part of me was dancing with joy. Somehow, this short petite girl had wormed her way inside my heart but she was crazy if she thought I wouldn't try everything in my power to keep away from her. But that was the thing I didn't want to keep away from her. It was like fighting a battle I was already loosing. She was my imprint, I wanted her and I couldn't stop wanting her.

Yes I could. Think of Bella everything you've been through to get her. Every argument and every scrap of jealously. I could definitely not think of this girl who smelled like vanilla and brown sugar its not like if-

"Yeah bitch this seat is taken." I looked up startled from my thoughts and noticed Zoey with a soda in her hands and glaring down at the new girl. Shit the new girl, this was the new girl which had to mean-

"What crawled up your ass and died I was just asking." The new girl spat back, standing behind her was a much taller red head. She seemed completely bored until this exchange and eyed Zoey with distaste which I couldn't exactly blame her for. When it came to slutty Zoey walked the walk and talked the talk.

"Look here I know your the new girl here but this here is my school and I own-" Zoey began.

"Nonie, it's Nonie. Not new girl, not that your slutty tongue even has the right to utter a damn syllable of my name. The fiesty kick surprised me this girl looked like the sweetest girl in the world. But I'd be lying if I didn't admit it was a bit of a turn on. The red head but her hand on Nonie's shoulder and Nonie shrugged her off. "Stop it Remmy I can handle this." She growled. Remmy grabbed her upper arm more forcefully this time and Nonie turned around, "What?" She snapped.

"Your dad will kill me if I let you get in a fight on your first day." She whisper-yelled and Nonie paused and sighed shrugging Remmy off more gently and going to walk away.

"Yeah bitch you better run away." Zoey called and in a flash Nonie was in her face and her hand sprung out cold cocking Zoey in the eye and sending her to the ground hard. Remmy grabbed her hard and started pulling her away and Nonie was trembling from head to toe. _Get up, go to her. Go to her. She needs you. _I fought every instinct in my body not to get up and follow her and Embry looked at me incredulous.

"Dude she's your imprint go make sure she's okay." He told me as if I needed to hear it. I was really hoping they hadn't caught the imprint thing but I suppose the connected mind thing fucked that up for me. I didn't move and my jaw clenched as pain fought through my body at the idea of not going to Nonie. "Are you serious? Bella was just some girl and a leech lover at that. You've actually imprinted on someone and your not going to go to her or anything? Your just going to leave her hanging?" Embry shook his head and took a drink of his chocolate milk while Paul snorted.

"If I imprinted on that fine piece of ass I would have followed her around like a lost puppy." I snarled at him and Embry and Quil both grabbed me before I could lunge at him.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I growled my chest rumbling dangerously. She was mine. Not this assholes, Paul smirked at me and cocked his head to the side. "Are you going to date her or Bella?" He asked simply his eyes locking on mine. I stopped shaking and stumbled over my thoughts for a moment and the pause was apparently Paul's answer. "Well, since that's settled, let's go see how Nonie is doing." Paul said and he got up following the exit that Nonie and Remmy had taken.

"H-he knows better. How dare he talk to her?" I grumbled eating and looking at the exit longingly. Leah looked at me hard. "You chose Bella over your own imprint." She shrugged standing up. I shook my head at her, "I did not say that." I said trying to keep from yelling Leah looked at me dumping her tray. "No, you didn't say anything at all Jake and that's even worse."


	2. Midnight Swim

**Lana****'s POV**

I sat on a log across from a campfire and to say the first day of school had been disastrous would probably be about accurate. I groaned and leaned back on Dax, his warm callused fingers nimbly worked their way through my long loose curly waves and I relaxed. "Your hands work magic." I nearly moaned shutting my eyes. I could feel his chest shake as he chuckled in my ear but he said nothing as we waited. As total people present it was Remmy, Dax, and me. My brother, Mason, and Asher decided to stay back today since they still weren't completely trusting of the people around us especially hearing about the vampire increase in the area.

We were waiting on some of the member's from La Push's pack to show up and so far they seemed to be wanting to make us wait. Which I found abso-fucking-loutly petty. I meet the majority or at least seen them in the cafeteria but still.

My mind flashed back to dark chocolate brown eyes that were imprinted in my mind. I still didn't even know his name, not that it probably mattered since his friend told me he was in love with someone else. But who was I to talk I had a boyfriend I hadn't even told yet about the imprint and its been hard. He's so sweet to me so loving and kind and not telling him made a knife dig deep into my chest, but what would I say? That we couldn't date because I was imprinted to some guy who has a kind of girlfriend and doesn't even like me? I shook my head ignoring those thoughts as I saw the pack reach us and start sitting down. I was about to open my mouth when a tall man stepped forward and from his stance and air of superiority I assumed he was pack leader.

"Is this everyone I thought there were five." He said his voice to the term deep to a whole new level. I almost felt like he was Darth Vader and had some voice converter. I looked up at him and smiled friendly. "Two of ours stayed back at the house for tonight." I admitted. I watched as his jaw clenched and he nodded before sitting down on the log across from me. Beside him sat the boy who had introduced himself to me earlier, Paul. I smiled at him and half waved and he smirked giving me the all to known head nod thing guys do. Another two guys sat down followed by a girl and I smiled out the collection of wolves that actually came.

_But he's not here. _I sighed and brushed the thought away. Who cares? It really didn't matter. That was when I saw him coming down to the beach with khaki shorts on and no shirt. He was probably the most enticing if not downright beautiful man I had ever seen. I couldn't help but kind of smile until I seen someone stumble behind him and he steadied her smiling down at the girl.

My insides twisted and anger shot through me, irrational and hot anger. I looked at the fire instead of them and watched as the flames danced. Get a hold of yourself Lana, you don't even know this guy even if he was your imprint. He doesn't want anything to do with you. The thought made tears want to spring to my eyes and I shoved that down harder becoming even more angry at that moment. I would not cry over some guy, no one was worth that.

They sat down on a log beside Sam's and my nose crinkled in distaste along with Remmy's and I'm pretty sure Dax's. "Dear Lord in Heaven who reeks?" I almost gagged and looked at the girl sitting beside Jacob the smell emitting from her and that's when I noticed she wasn't a wolf, she was pure human with the stench of the dead. I glared at her for a moment and worked hard not to gag.

"S-sorry. I'm Bella." The girl held her hand out and I looked at it as if it were an unnatural limb growing from her head. "Okay, Bella." I began slowly, "You smell like all things undead and I don't like that so," I straightened up and Dax moved back a little so I could get comfortable. "I will not be touching your hand." My imprint glared at me for a moment and I could see his gaze softening around the edges the longer he looked at me but then he looked away and smiled a strain smile at Bella.

Sam cleared his throat for a moment and began introductions, "I know you've already met Paul so this is Embry, Quil, Leah, and Jacob." He gestured to each person as he introduced them and I looked at Jacob identifying him as my imprint but he wouldn't look up at me. I stifled a sigh and looked back at Sam. "This is Veronica but we all call her Remmy." Remmy smiled looking up from her phone and then continued texting. "This is Dax." I said bending back to look at his face and smiling up at him. "And I'm Lana but you can call me Nonie."

Sam nodded and continued on leaning back comfortably. "You obviously know why your here. The increase in vampires in this area is pretty drastic all things considered." Sam paused and studied us. "You all are the best of your pack. Its why you were sent here in the first place. It'll help us especially with patrol and stuff." He explained their current routine for patrol and all their other routines really. I sat there trying to respectfully listen to the conversation but it was hard when my attention kept straying over to Bella and Jacob. I tried to force down the jealousy, to get rid of it for good but if I was being honest each second I seen them closely huddled together made my stomach clench in anger and my fingers flex in and out of fists on my lap. Finally, I stood once the serious conversation had died down and we were all just getting to know each other.

"I'm going to go for a swim." I said and I pulled my shirt off revealing a neon green bikini top that had tassels hanging down from it and I shimmied out of my boots and jeans showing my matching bottoms. Paul looked over at me his gaze raking my body from my eyes and stopping at my cleavage before continuing to my hips and thighs. Two sets of growls resonated in the air and I turned around to see Dax's face turning red and Jacob's canines were bared at Paul.

I ignored Jacob, since he seemed to be kind of bipolar at the moment and smiling assuringly at Dax, and patted his cheek. "Come on babe swim with me." Dax looked at me tempted but shook his head. "I didn't bring swimtrucks." He explained to me looking apologetic. I arched an eyebrow at him and he blushed. The lack of swimtrucks never stopped him before he could always go in his boxers. And that's when it hit me he wasn't getting in because he probably wasn't any boxers.

I frowned at him, "Well I'll be out soon then." I told him and walked over to where the waves kissed the shoreline and without a second thought I dived into the dark water letting the cold wash over my body and take my thoughts away.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Lana disappeared into the water her tantalizing body disappearing from my line of sight. The minute I seen Dax with his filthy hands all over her I wanted to break every finger that played with her hair. Then of course Paul being a fucking asshole, as usual couldn't keep his damn eyes off of her and I could hear his thoughts. At first I thought maybe he was doing all of this to fuck with me and because the whole Bella scenario but looking into his mind he really was attracted to her and the only thing not stopping him now was me, because I didn't want to let Bella go.

I looked down at Bella and tried to see her the way I did before. I wanted to love her the way I did before but I couldn't. Everytime I thought of loving Bella, Lana popped into my mind. When Bella smiled at me I imagined how it would feel if Lana would do the same. I was fighting an imprint and loosing horribly. I groaned and Bella looked up at me curiously. "What's wrong Jake?" She asked me her brown eyes staring up at me but in their place I wanted to see icy blue eyes. I shook my head and chuckled without humor.

"Nothings Bells. Just thinking." I lied. Everything was wrong. Bella wasn't Lana but it was the same vice versa. Bella deserved happiness and an actual human life rather than some cold vampire's eternity.

She deserved a real marriage with kids and home cooking. She deserved all the things I could give her but it was almost as if I didn't know if I wanted to give her any of those things anymore.

Bella was about to say something when my head snapped up at the sound of laughter and Paul was in the water with Lana, he was laughing as she swam away from him and Dax smiled at them both obviously Dax couldn't hear that Paul's thoughts were a lot more than friendly. How could a guy smile watching his girlfriend be hit on by another guy. I studied Dax then actually studying him and I noticed his hand was absently stroking Remmy's thigh and she seemed at home. She smiled at him and continued looking at the fire.

My eyes narrowed at them. Where they-

"Hello, earth to Jake." Bella swiped her hands in front of my line of vision and looked at me exasperated. "Seriously Jake are you even listening to me?" Bella whined. I couldn't help but feel a stab on annoyance about her interrupting my line of thought. I turned my eyes on her and noted in my mind to revisit my suspicion and she smiled up at me. "Jake I know that its not nothing. Something is bothering you." I looked at her and couldn't help but smile, if anything Bella did know me well. However, I still just shook my head.

"Its nothing important Bella. Promise." I was lying again. I felt bad, guilt hitting me in the gut. Lana was far from nothing but no matter how close to her I felt or what part of me already loved her, I knew that telling Bella now would ruin everything.


	3. Bleeding Venom

**Lana****'s POV**

"Asher, I'll be fine." I assured him as I walked out of the house. My jeans fit snuggly hugging my hips and thighs and the designed rips started from my knee up. I smiled at him turning around and walking backwards so he could see me wink at him playfully. His gaze narrowed at me as I pulled my keys out of my purse.

"I don't like what your wearing, your jeans are too tight and your shirt exposes your back." He said honestly and I knew next he was going to ask me to go back inside and change so I ran to the car opening the driver's side to my purple Jag and hopped in revving the engine before pulling out, my tires screeching and gravel flying everywhere as I pulled out and raced down the road. Today was finally a bit of a break for me, between starting a new school, finding out about an imprint, and meeting all the new wolves its been a little hectic. I rolled the windows down letting the wind caress my hair back from my face. It was beautiful for once, the sun shining and over to my left off the cliff drop was a beautiful ocean crashing down below with a beautiful violence. Everything was perfect.

_Jacob. _

I snorted his smile coming to my minds eye, Jacob was many things and perfect did not rank anywhere on that list. He was beautiful, despite the fact that was usually feminine word it was the only one that truly described him. Not to mention he was pretty smart, a smile tugged to my lips. _Jacob was the one thing I had ever really looked for in someone but never found. _But he didn't feel the same, and I still couldn't understand how. How can you be someone's soulmate and not want to be with them? How could you choose the route of trying to win over another girl, over the route of being with the one you were meant to be with.

_But your still dating Dax. _My mind whispered to me and I shrugged it off. That was different. It was like the love I once felt for Dax was a wildfire but just a glance from Jacob was like a supernova and I knew that. I knew how I felt and I knew that I would have to eventually break up with Dax.

I sighed, speeding up as I took a sharp curve. I'm being biased again. My mind flashed back to yesterday in gym class.

I walked in late looking up at the time and sighing. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but it was one set of eyes that made me shiver. cocked her head to the side and grumbled, "Your late ." I looked at her apologetically and clutched my bag straps tight.

"I'm still getting used to where everything is. I'm sorry." I explained sitting on the bottom bleacher. I hate being late, it meant when you walked in everyone stared at you while you lamely spat out the first excuse coming to your mind. I'm not really a shy or awkward person. However, when I was still getting to know everyone in a new place I wasn't exactly the most forthcoming the first couple of days. didn't seem to care at the fact I was late but she did apparently feel the need to pick on me. "Well, since you don't exactly know how to walk into a classroom on time how about you go ahead and be one of our team captains. We're playing basketball today so," She paused looking me up and down as I rose and stood beside her. "It'll be Team Blaine vs Team," Her eyes roamed the classroom and each student fought to not make eye contact and finally a slow smile spread on her lips. "Black. Team Blaine vs Team Black." She clapped as if achieved with her choice and I worked hard not to cringe as Jacob made his way down the bleachers to the other side of .

This teacher apparently assumed that Jacob was going to crush me but she was wrong. The pack I was born into made this pack look like girl scouts. Here, you wait til you come of age and when you turn your kind of filled in on whats going on. However, the San Francisco pack knew who was changing which meant training started at 11. We were taught to endure the roughest treatments and kill in the most barbaric ways if the time called for it.

Even the La Push pack didn't know yet how harsh we could be and I was kind of glad. I looked around the room and realized I only knew a few people's names anyways. "Since, your the underdog I'll let you pick your whole team first." smirked at me and I sighed cracking my back and knuckles. I looked around and smiled sweetly at everyone. "Let's see here, I pick Paul, Sabrina, Embry, Andrew, Tyler, Seth, Oliver, Natalie, and Rocky." Jacob glared at me as he picked his team.

The ball was mine first and I jogged up to the three pointer line and jumped making my first shot perfectly. "Let's see how easy of a win this is." I smirked at Jacob. Paul snickered and squeezed my side jogging past me and passing the ball to Jacob. He started making his way to his end of the court and dribbled about to make a shot when I darted past him easily stealing the ball and tossing it to Seth who made an easy two pointer shot. "Try to keep up big boy." I whispered patting Jacob's chest as I walked past him. A growl rumbled through his chest as he ran forward and Embry passed the ball to me. I caught it easily and darted forward. Jacob came in blocking my path and I dribbled the ball going to make a pass and he blocked the ball making it come back hard and it slammed into my face.

A loud sickening crunch sounded as I fell on my butt clutching my nose. I could feel tears swimming in my eyes but I swallowed them back. "Jacob what the hell?!" Embry yelled jogging over to us. Seth came up behind me, helping me up and gushes of blood started oozing from between my fingers and ran down my face.

Jacob looked over at me his eyes wide and a painful shocked look on his face. "Lana, you know I didn't mean to it was an accident." He took a step forward and I stumbled a step back, a look of pain went through his eyes and I felt as if I had kicked a puppy. "It's Nonie, not Lana."

Paul looked me up and down and carefully grabbed my hand and pulled it from my nose. I heard all of the guys take an intake of breath and I looked at Paul with large eyes, "How bad is it?" At first he didn't say anything and I could hear Quil talking to the teacher already to keep her busy. Which probably meant- "No, no, no. You are not popping my nose back in place." I felt my bottom lip quiver and I bit into it hard. Jacob tried to step forward to help and Paul growled.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" He snarled. Jacob looked at him a wave of anger rolling off of him but when he caught a glimpse of my face he stuttered to a stop and I could fill his shame and misery. He didn't mean to hurt me. Paul looked back at me and he braced my face before grabbing my nose and he looked deep into my eyes. "On the count of three. One-" And then his wrist flicked and another popping sound resonated loud in my ears as he popped my nose back into place.

"What the fuck happened to two and three?" I asked lifting the bottom of my shirt up to start mopping the blood off my face. Paul looked at me about to answer and then his eyes traveled down to my navel stopping at the belly button ring I had in and further down to my tattoo. I rolled my eyes turning around and then I realized if anything he was starting to stare even harder and I walked off glaring back at him. "You owe me Paul, and you too Jacob."

Cars started honking at me and I looked up to see the light was green and I stepped on the gas pulling into the shop. I had drove to Port Angeles to buy Remmy some new clothes, that she needed for school but when I insisted we could go together she said no and decided that wasn't for the best. Then I had asked Dax and once I explained that Remmy wasn't going he decided to stay back too. They probably were assuming this was going to be another one of my crazy shopping sprees. It seemed no one in the house enjoyed those. I sighed grabbing my purse and locking my car as I got out. Then sun was setting as I stepped into the store and I stopped in my tracks when a stench almost made me gag. Bella stood beside a girl who was almost pixie like and fluttering around the store. My nose crinkled as I took in her pale skin and ungodly grace.

Bella caught eye with me and smiled. "Hey, Lana its good to see you." I bit back a smart remark. It seemed no one was ever going to call me by the name I preferred. Bella walked over to me and hugged me and my body stiffened before I awkwardly pat her back. She pulled back and looked at Alice. "Alice this is Lana, Lana this Alice." I looked at Alice up and down and hesitantly held my hand out.

"Wow a wolf meeting and greeting with me." She commented taking my hand. I grit my teeth before pulling my hand back. Her eyes were a golden color and I stared at them surprised, the La Push back said thats what the Cullens had and they were the ones whom they shared a treaty with. I was still a little uneasy on the whole thing. The idea of wolves and vampires coexisting without a mass bloodbath seemed odd to say the least. "You smell different." Alice noted and I looked at her weirdly smelling myself.

"Um I smell fine to me." I said awkwardly and Alice laughed lightly. "No its just most the times wolves smell utterly repulsive and you," She paused and thought for a moment, "You smell kind of um nice to say the least." I eyed her taking a step back and a look passed through her eyes before she shook her head confused and I stepped out of the store as the moon came out and scrambled back to my car before I felt an ice cold hand gripped my wrist hard. I spun around and was met by a guy with curling blonde hair and eyes that were golden but dilating to red with golden specks. This was the first time I had ever been so close to a vampire. My father had made sure of it. It was why he was so reluctant to let me even move here. I yanked back hard and Alice and Bella came out the store. "Jasper, what are you doing?" Alice came to walk over to us and I flattned myself against the jag reaching for my keys when Jasper rushed forward and his hand was at my throat his fangs popping out. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground and I gasped choking before swinging my legs up and wrapping them around his neck and forced my body weight back and he flipped over hard denting my car in.

I fell from his grasp and rushed forward quick my foot on his throat and I pushed down hard hearing a cracking sound before a snarl ripped through the air and six other vampires were suddenly standing around me their eyes a gold. "We don't mean any harm. Jasper is sorry. We don't know why he couldn't control himself." An older man with blonde hair spoke and he looked the most passive of the group. A dark haired guy snorted and his nostrils flared. "I can guess why smell her. Out of all of us Jasper is still adjusting and this girl smells like the equivalent of an all you can eat buffet." I was outnumbered. My skin crawled at the thought of fangs in my neck or any other part of my body.

"Emmett's right. She smells, "A blonde girl sniffed the air and then locked eyes with me. "Utterly delectable and I detest dogs." A shiver of fear wormed itself into my stomach and I stepped back.

"Leave me alone." I warned taking another step backwards. Jasper was standing easily again and Alice grabbed his hand as I walked backwards through two of the vampires but Jasper's eyes never left mine. They narrowed and I took off in a run as Alice gripped him harder and he jumped from his grip as he chased after me.

I could hear the others following and trying to stop him without actually hurting him and I couldn't help but scream as I ran into the woods tripping as one of my heels broke and mud, dirt, and twigs dug into me as I got back up putting in another burst of speed and hoped I could loose them.

**Jacob's POV**

I leaned back on Sam's couch flipping the channels on the tv when I felt it. It was like a jolt of fear but I knew it wasn't mine. I stood up and clutched my chest as a fear I had never experienced worked its way through me. I looked around for a threat but there was nothing. I had no reason to be scared of anything and thats when it hit me. _Lana. _It was Lana. I ran out of Sam's house and followed an describable pull.

A flash of pain went through my shoulder and then more fear. I ran faster everything blurring around me I could hear my packmates in my mind all asking me what was going on. But I couldn't answer. They would figure out soon enough anyway. _Lana. _I could see her smiling at me in between classes in the hallway and I could see the way her eyes lit up when she was presented with a challenge. Something was wrong.

Her emotions were everywhere and the closer I got the more I could feel her fear and pain. I could hear panting and snarls in the air and I made a sharp left and ran faster, my body colliding with a smaller more delicate frame. She fell back and looked up frightened and I looked her over trying to see what was wrong. Her usual beautifully styled hair was matted with blood and frizzed out in every direction with twigs and leaves ensarled in it. There was a cut over her forehead and her body was trembling. Her shirt and jeans were ripped to shreds and bruises and marks made their way all over her body. I held my hand out to her pulling her up gently and thats when I saw it. A savage bite mark marred the back of her shoulder blade.

"Who the fuck did this to you?!" I growled. A fury ran its way through my stomach and I turned her around completely looking at her back where blood was trailing down her back and a clear liquid was starting to leak from it. It smelled rancid like venom. My body was shaking and Lana stumbled before completely falling back against my chest. I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and her head fell back completely her breathing slowing down. "Lana? Lana sweetheart look at me." I begged shaking her slightly. She remained silent her head leaning on my chest each shallow breath brushing against me.

I smelled them before I seen them come into the clearing. It was Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled holding her close my grip tightening protectively. She was mine. She was the one thing that was actually mine that I didn't have to share. Carlisle looked at me evenly and put his hands up in a placating manner.

"We didn't do anything, Jasper was out of hand about to attack her and we chased after him trying to stop him. We eventually did Alice, Esme, and Rosalie took him back home but apparently we weren't the only ones who smelled her. We caught a foreign scent not to far from us and we knew whoever it was was closing in on her. We came to save her but you found her first." I could see it in his eyes that he was telling me the truth but I could really fucking care less. Until she woke up I wasn't going to trust anything they said. _If she woke up. _She had been bitten. We don't survive that.

"How do I save her?" I demanded staring at the monsters who did this. It was their fault, I would fucking rip Jasper's head off when I seen him. I would kill anyone who fucking touched her.

Carlisle stepped forward and I snarled at him pulling her tighter to me. Edward looked at me hard, "He can't help if he can't actually see her or touch her." I looked at them both distrustingly but my heart was ripping inside of my chest. I needed her alive and safe. My packmates were in my mind yelling and snarling all of them running to be by my side but I knew it was ultimately my choice. My grip loosened on her and Carlisle took another step forward. "I need you to lift her so I can see the bite mark." He said quietly. I was still for a moment my mind racing and then I hoisted her gently so she was slightly over my shoulder and her back was exposed to this leech. He didn't even have the right to gaze upon her back. I felt jealousy and anger swell within me and Carlisle touched her back gently and looked back at me his eyes confused. "The venom." He said softly in awe as he looked back at the bite mark. "It's like her body is rejecting it. Its sending the venom back out of her system." I looked at him confused and then looked back down at her. She was small and perfect and our one weakness she didn't have. She wasn't killed instantly when bitten.

I hoisted her back down into my arms so I was once again carrying her bridal style just as my pack joined my side. Sam ran up in wolf form and snarled at Carlisle took a step backwards. "Stay away from her." I warned Carlisle and he looked at the others and paused.

"I understand that you want her safe, but she's different. What she can do, I was just curious as to what she is exactly." Carlisle voice was respectful but a rage bubbled up in me. _What she was?!_ She is my fucking imprint! She was just special. I took a step forward my body shaking and Sam barked at me

_Jake your holding her, if you change you'll hurt her. _Sam's voice made me pause and I stopped for a moment and settled a hard glare on Carlisle. "She's none of your damn business. Doc." I turned away from him and started walking off clutching her tight to me. She had to be safe. She had to heal. She just had to, her body trembled for a moment in my arms and she turned into me more her eyes fluttering beneath their lids and she murmured, "Jake." Before getting quiet again and sighing. I felt my heart pound looking down at her and I brushed a strand of hair from her forehead as I began to ran. My pack ran with me and my imprint was safe in my arms.


	4. White Wolf

**Hey everyone. I just want to thank the few that have reviewed and encourage everyone to do the same. I love reading these reviews because I feel like when people do actually do it, it can help me with improvements and such. So please feel free to share your opinions with me. (:**

* * *

**Lana****'s POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I tried to get a bear on my surroundings. My body felt like it was weighted down by led and I could tell I wasn't in my room. I was lying down in a big bed and as I struggled to sit up the bed creaked underneath me and the door bust open. Jacob was the first in the room followed by Asher, Mason, Dax, Paul, Sam, and Remmy. The door was shut behind them and I looked at all of them groggily and before I could say anything Sam jumped in. "What happened? Who attacked you?" I put a hand to my head as a pulsing headache spread through my body and Jake looked like he wanted to come to me but he didn't. He stayed where he was while Mason came over and pulled me into him. "Leave my little sister alone she just woke up." He growled. I looked at Mason shocked. It was rare he ever displayed too much emotion to me and I smiled at him gratefully.

"It wasn't the Cullens who bit me." I said quietly. I would know. A man with bright red eyes and shaggy brown hair evaded my mind and a cry escaped my lips. His twisted smile light up before my eyes and his words sounded in my mind. _I'll come back for you, Lana. I will always come back for you. _I crawled into Mason's arms and I was silent for a moment as he stroked my back and brushed my hair back. I felt someone touch my arm and I jerked back looking up. Jacob growled as I looked at Dax terrified.

My body was rejecting Dax, everything inside of me was crawling at the idea of Dax comforting me. I wanted Jacob to hold me and hug me and tell me everything was okay. I sniffed and looked at Dax confused.

"You almost smell like-" I took another smell and I stopped dead looking up at Dax. "You smell like Remmy." I noted carefully. That wasn't weird. They had been really close lately ever since Remmy started getting older. I paused again alarm bells ringing in my head but between the migraine and prying eyes I couldn't think of what exactly it was. Dax looked at me nervously and I was just about to ask him a question nagging in the back of my mind when Sam cut me off.

"If it wasn't the Cullens then who is it?" He demanded looking at me intently. Jacob came over to me without a word and sat beside me putting a comforting hand on my thigh before glaring at Sam. "Let her breathe she just woke up." I looked down at his hand and my face turned red. I wanted to reach over and put my hand over his but I resisted the urge fidgeting with the end of my shirt.

I did a double take looking at the shirt and relized I wasn't wearing my shirt and I wasn't even wearing pants. The shirt was baggy and loose hanging to my midthigh and I crossed my legs at the ankle self conscience with how exposed I was. Jacob looked over noticing and his cheeks turned pink as he moved his hand from my bare thigh, the warmth that was fluttering through my body being stolen from me. "S-sorry, I just. You were so dirty when you came in." He explained stuttering over his words. "Its my shirt." He explained. I looked at him for a moment and his cheeks turned a darker pink. "I didn't change you, I mean I would but I-" He looked around flustered and just stayed quiet pressing his lips together hard.

Dax stood at the end of the bed watching Jacob and me intently, his eyes narrowing and I could see an unspoken fury pass through his hazel gaze before he leaned against the wall putting up that wall he always set up when something bothered him. I wanted to go to him and comfort him, but I didn't I just stayed still enjoying the fact that for once Jacob was acknowledging that I was a human being and not some speck of dust he could care less about. I looked at Sam then and he was waiting somewhat irritated but not jumping at me. "I don't know who it was who bit me but he definitely seemed to know me." I told him fighting the urge to vomit.

The way he looked at me after he bit me made my skin crawl. He bit me. My brow furrowed and I looked around confused. "How am I even still alive?" I asked to no one in particular. No one survived a vampire bite. Well not one wolf anyway, and here I am living and breathing. I looked at my brother and he shrugged slightly and squeezed me tight. "I don't care how your alive. Just that you are." Asher said smiling down at me. I pulled from my brother and crawled to the end of the bed standing up. My legs were sore as if they hadn't been used in days. I stretched popping my back and Paul looked at me from my thighs up to my lazy smile I shot at him. "In your dreams wolfy boy." I smiled patting his cheek. Jacob glared at Paul and got up from the bed coming beside me and looking at everyone. "Get out now! She probably wants to get dressed and we need to talk anyway." He told them looking everyone in the eye.

"She's my girlfriend." Dax stated not moving and Jacob whirled on him fast. "I don't care who you are. She's my imprint and we both know you don't care about her in the least." I took an intake of breath.

There it was the elephant in the room. Jacob had admitted to everyone that I was his imprint, he was putting his claim on me. Asher looked at me shocked and Dax was oddly quiet but I've known him for a long time and silence was never good. His rage was a molten hot silent one and when he finally decided to get you there would be nothing to stop him. He began walking out of the room and as he passed me he grabbed me roughly by the waist making me wince and a whimper escaped my lips before he bent down kissing my jaw affectionately. "I'll see you at home babygirl." He told me releasing me and walking off.

Repulsion swam through my whole body. When Dax touched me it was wrong. It just felt like I was dating someone I didn't love anymore but I did love Dax I suppose I just wasn't in love with him anymore. Jacob had scooted strangely close to me as everyone filed out and as the door shut behind them he turned to look at me with an odd look on his face. "You should sit down." He said gruffly guiding me to the bed and I sat turning my body towards him and patiently waited.

A silence grew in the room until finally I cleared my throat, "You wanted to talk to me?" I trailed off trying to leave him room to speak. Jacob nodded and he reached for my hand clasping it in his own. His fingers interlocked with mine and I felt my heart skip a beat and it felt like butterflies were swarming in my stomach.

"Lana, I know that I'm supposed to be with you now and make this whole thing work and let everything fall into place and drift off into the sunset." He began and just like that the warm giddy feeling evaporated from my body and I wondered for a moment if it had ever really been there. This was not going to be a good talk it seemed. My jaw clenched and I swallowed hard nodding for him to continue. "However, I just can't do that. I have an obligation to Bella." He explained pausing before continuing. "I need to show her that being with a vampire is just wrong. I could give her the world she truly deserves. There are other guys I'm sure that are normal who could give it to her but weather or not she'd like to admit it she loves me and she loves Edward. So out of those two choices its only me. I'm the only one who can show her this world and give her a happiness." Jacob finished and he looked in my eyes and I almost looked at him appalled as he searched for understanding or sympathy in my eyes. Apparently Jacob was not well enough acquainted with me.

"You speak of obligations but you know nothing about them. You have an obligation to me as your fucking imprint to at least try and don't say you don't feel that connection with me because you do. I can feel it." I put my hand over my heart and I stood up beginning to pace to try and calm my anger and jealousy. "Jake you can't sit here and claim me as yours in one instance and then have Bella as well."

Jacob stood up and glared down at me. "How can you even begin to lecture me on this when you have a boyfriend?" He shouted. I took a step back from him and leveled my gaze on him evenly.

"Because I know who I really want to be with Jake." I said softly walking towards the door, "But do you?" I murmured looking back at him sadness creeping into my eyes as I shut the door behind me.

**Jacob's POV**

I tapped my pencil against my desk and stared off out the window three words echoing in my mind. _But do you? _The words Lana whispered before she left my house last I know who I wanted to be with? Hell yes. I wanted to be with Bella but I needed to be with Lana. It was like the idea of not having Bella wasn't very bothering but the notion that I couldn't have Lana felt like the end of the world. I knew if I told Lana that I wanted Bella it would break her heart. I could see the pain in her eyes when I told her I had to be with Bella over her. I could clearly remember Leah telling me that not saying anything was worse than choosing but now that I've chosen it feels like being silent would have caused me less pain.

_That's because you made the wrong choice. _My mind whispered to me. I shook my head, there was no way I had made the wrong choice I was saving Bella and how could that be the wrong choice? As the bell rang for the end of the day I got out of my classroom jogging out of school and to my bike. The res got out of school before Forks maybe if I actually seen Bella I'd feel better about my choice. I'd actually feel the rightness of it rather than the regret I was feeling now. I hopped on my bike and screeched off of the campus the smell of burning rubber assaulting my nostrils.

As I rode my mind kept wandering back to Lana, she hadn't been here today and Remmy said she didn't know where she was. I honestly didn't know what to make of that. A part of me wanted to find her and make sure she was okay. _No _I needed to see Bella first. I bit on the bottom of my lip indecision weighing through me and I decided just to reach out and feel for where she was so I knew she was safe. I concentrated hard slowing down the bike a little bit and relaxed my mind.

I could feel her pull instantly. It was like a small string that was vibrating and beckoning me closer. She didn't feel in danger but she felt wry and extremely uncomfortable. _Where the hell was this girl? _Curiousty won over as I veered from my path and started driving closer to Lana instead and the closer I got the more a sense of dread wormed its way into me. I was beginning to become very aware of where I was and by the time I reached where she was I paused coming up short. I looked up at the house and my brow was furrowed as Bella walked out of the door and came to hug me. I could smell the Cullens stench rolling off of the house in waves and underlying it was the sweet scent of vanilla and brown sugar.

Why would Lana be at the Cullen's? Bella's voice snapped me from my reverie, "How did you know I was here?" She asked me. I paused trying to think of something quick. If I told her it was because of Lana then she'd probably figure out the imprint thing sooner rather than later. Unless Lana already told her. Shit shit shit. At that moment I heard Lana laugh from inside the house and I burst through the door following her scent into the living room where she was reading from an open book sitting on their couch across from Carlisle. It was only them and Emmett in the room and my eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's going on?" I growled.

Lana looked up at me startled and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm reading what does it look like?" she asked. I looked at her stunned. After a run in with a vampire what made her want to sit in a house full of ones? Lana sighed as if reading my mind and looked up into my eyes from her seat. "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with me." She said quietly. Carlisle looked at her like a parent would a child and smiled at her softly.

"Different doesn't mean wrong Lana, just because your special doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you in the least." Carlisle pat her leg comfortably and she looked at him with a mixture of discomfort but also a small amount of trust and caring. I just looked around confused at them and Emmett spoke up, "She wants to know why she didn't die when she was bit by that vampire the other night. She came here because she said we were supposed to be the not so bad guys." He shrugged for a moment before continuing, "She also wanted to know why she smelled different. So far we've come up with nothing at all." Lana stood up then and smiled at Carlisle and Emmett. "I should probably get going anyway. I'll try to find some other books for possibilities in the meantime tell me if you come across anything." She insisted.

My eyes trailed her every movement as she told them goodbye and headed out the house. Bella long gone from my direction of thought I followed her out into the woods where she was walking and caught up with her spinning her to face me. "Look I know you want to know what's different about you but there has to be another way then keeping in contact with them." I told her my eyes boring into her to make my point.

"Look Jake, its not a social meeting its just something I really want to know." Lana could be so confusing and perfect at the same time. It was as if I sensed all of her vulnerability at being a freak and all of her confidence in just being special.

I wanted to kiss her. Her lips were full and luscious and she licked them now before she spoke again, "I don't know what I am and that scares me." I wanted to take all of her fear away because she didn't need it when she was with me. I was meant to protect her it was my job. The fact that I could smell the Cullens on her made me want to bathe her in kisses and nips to claim her. The only man I wanted her to smell like was me. I leaned into her and she lifted up on her tip toes gracefully. I could see her eyes start to flutter shut and mine did the same, just a little closer and her lips would be mine. I felt the heat radiate from her lips and her whole body. It was all craving to be mine and just as our lips began to brush a howl cut through the air and we stumbled apart like the two hormonal teenagers we are.

It was Sam calling us, all of us, because right now there was a vampire on the res. My body stiffened and I started pulling my clothes off to transform and Lana had already stripped her shirt off throwing it in a smile pile along with her bra. My body shivered and I stopped unbuttoning my jeans as I seen her pull hers down with her back facing me. Her flawless back that led down to her perfect ass that was now exposed to me as she pulled her thong off and shifted into a beautiful white wolf. The change was clawing at me as I continued stripping and I shifted easily following after her and howled. Lana looked back at me her eyes still that beautiful blue green color and she barked at me putting on a burst of speed as we ran into the one vampire who could threaten to tear us away from each other.


	5. Chances

**Jacob****'s POV**

I darted through trees the stench of the undead getting stronger with every burst of speed. _Close in on him Jake. _Paul's mind invaded my own and I could see he wasn't far from us. But just far enough that he couldn't do what I could, but in front of me I could see _her. _She was faster than me and she was on his heels. We couldn't connect to their minds unless they joined the pack. There was no way for me to tell her to close in on him and I didn't want her too.

I could feel her through the imprint her recognization of him, her fear, and her anger. He was the one that bit her. She leapt into the air just as Paul and I made it into the clearing and she crashed down hard ontop of him her paws pinning his shoulders and she snarled. He reached up his hands at her throat pulling her off.

"Very bad little wolfey." He smiled and he squeezed hard making her whine. She bucked her body as he flipped over landing on her chest. She squirmed and I tensed growling and barking. The others were coming and I crept forward snarling. The leech looked at me and sneered. "Stay back mutt." He squeezed her throat harder and looked deep into her eyes. It was oddly intimate and creepy and every fiber of my body was screaming, it was only fear of her safety that kept me at bay and Paul snarled pacing back and forth. Neither of us new what to do.

"Change." The word was simple and I could see Lana's eyes dilate widely before her body trembled and underneath him was no longer a wolf but her small figure. I snarled and howled my mind was ensnared with the pack's but they weren't coming fast enough. The vampire pulled his jacket off and covered her. "Now now Lana. You have been a very bad wolf your mother would most definitely not be proud." Lana snarled and reared up but the vampire kept her pinned and sighed. "Please Lana, put the jacket on properly I don't need these Neanderthals seeing you like this." His hand swiped her cheek in a caress and her pupils dilated again before she lifted up almost mindlessly and properly slipped the jacket on and zipped it on.

She shook her head confused and he stood up off of her pulling her up easily. "Confused Lana?" He asked. She looked around and he snapped his fingers. "Eyes on me sweetheart." I snapped at him growling and he smiled at me. "Who am I? Well the names Killian and this little pretty." He looked down at Lana and smiled his fangs extending. "Was promised to me. I paid a pretty penny for her and had to do a lot of adjusting now I'm just simply taking what's mine." He explained. I didn't care what anyone said or about waiting I charged forward at him and he darted to the side, Paul came at him just as fast and he flipped him over.

Lana looked confused and Killian looked at her again with that intent gaze. "Protect me Lana." She took a step forward and shook her head but her eyes still dilated to the point where you could barely see the blue and when Sam and the pack came busting into the clearing she stood as a direct block in front of Killian. "Now that's a good girl."

I looked around confused and Killian flashed us a smile. "I have an ability much like your friends Edward and Alice."

_Friends? Yeah what the fuck ever _I heard Paul snarl and I snorted in agreement.

Killian rolled his eyes. "The point being, I have the ability to control someone's mind and right now I've got a pretty firm grip on Lana's." Leah snarled stepping forward and Killian's hand went down to Lana's waist. "Hold on little one. There is a way to break my hold aside from my command." His hold was almost romantic and then he squeezed and the sound of ribs cracking sounded loud in the clearing and Lana's eyes widened returning to their shade of blue and a scream pierced the air as her knees buckled. Snarls and growls colored the wind around us and Killian looked the least bit threatened. " Now I have a preposition for all of you."

_Like we would take anything from this shithead _Embry snarled glaring at Killian.

"Now let me warn you of one thing. I will get what I want in the end. You get to choose the amount of bodies you'll be cleaning up." Killian smiled. "Victoria will come eventually. I do not yet know her strategy you have all seen her run through these woods before. She has requested my help though and my condition is this one." He squeezed her harder and a cut opened over her side and white rib bone started to peak through. Her throat was raw from screaming and tears steadily tracked down her face. Killian sniffed her throat and groaned. "If you all agree to let me have her without following me or making it difficult I will tame Victoria or kill her whichever works, if not. We will come, I will find her and I will take her. Then I will kill anyone who gets in my way." I snarled and walked forward all of us surrounding him and Killian sighed. "I was afraid that would be the answer. It seems I will have to wait a little longer my dearest." He shoved Lana to the floor and she struggled to get up.

I knew Killian was a threat but Lana was my only priority and as I ran to her and sniffed her nudging her with my nose the others ran after Killian as he disappeared into the woods and out of our grasp. Lana struggled on her knees and stood up weakly swaying and unzipped her jacket looking down at her ribs. A sob escaped her lips as she grit her teeth pushing the bone back in place beneath her skin. I darted to the trees where I had hidden a pair of shorts for patrol and I shifted putting them on and running back into the field over to her. "Lana look at me." I whispered, her eyelids were heavy and she brought her hand to my chest leaning her forehead against my heart. Her fingertips were slick with blood and she breathed heavily.

"Lana, how bad is it? Do we need to take you to a hospital or-" I stopped we couldn't take her to a hospital. She shook her head and smiled up at me tiredly. "Asher can stitch it up." She whispered. She started limping forward and I followed her putting a supporting hand just below her waist to keep her on the ground. She led us through winding paths and I was just about to ask her if she was lost when I seen a house come into view. Nice cars were parked out in front of it and as we stepped on the gravel the door opened and Asher rushed down the steps and looked over Lana. "What happened?" He yelled. I noticed now that it was getting to be heard not all of us being connected. It seemed to be a big fault to me. They could've came maybe even prevented what happened. Lana may not be hurt if they had just paid attention. I started explainging what happened and he helped me carry her in and set her on the couch.

"Remmy!" Asher yelled. At this point Lana was drifting off to sleep and I got down on my knees beside her and patted her cheek gently. "Lana come on, you have to stay up." I told her. I didn't know if it was true but according to the movies and shit it seemed pretty fucking accurate.

Remmy and Dax walked out of Remmy's room. Her hair was darting in a directions and the smell of sex floated down to us with a hint of a perfume that must have been sprayed to try and cover it up. I looked up at them sharply and Asher growled his eyes narrowing into small slits. "We will discuss this shit later. Right now I need you to get the fucking first aid kit now." Asher barked the command and Remmy ran to another room while Dax started down the stairs and looked over the couch his eyes widening in shock. "What happened to her?" He asked his hand reaching down to brush her cheek and I smacked his hand away.  
"Are you serious?! You were just up there fucking her friend and now you want to come down here and what? You think you have any right to fucking touch her. Stay the hell away from my imprint." I snarled and moved protectively closer to her as Remmy came down the stairs with the first aid kit and handed it to Asher. He shifted her on her side and Lana looked at me then and I realized she had been up. She had heard what I said to Dax. She was on her side facing me and her eyes were full of tears weather it was from Dax or the antiseptic being poured over her cut I couldn't tell.

"Is it true?" She whispered. Her eyes never left mine and lying seemed impossible. She was my imprint. I never wanted to see her hurt but it was starting to seem like I've seen her more while she was bleeding and in pain rather than smiling or laughing with me. I nodded softly and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Does nobody want to be with me?" She murmured so softly I almost doubted I heard her right but when I looked in her eyes I knew she had. Lana was strong, independent, beautiful, and cunning but that didn't mean she felt no insecurities.

_You didn't say anything at all and that's worse. _Leah's words were haunting me. This beautiful girl was my imprint and I needed to remember that. She was mine and she certainly didn't have to be. _But Bella. _I would have to walk a fine line to do what was right for both of them but I couldn't give up on Lana and I couldn't run from an imprint. She was mine and the least I could do was give her a chance.

**Lana's POV**

"Talking to you is like having a period." I spat at Dax as I slammed my door shut. My stitches were still fresh and that probably wasn't the best idea but it made my point. I looked over where Jacob was lounging on my bed and he chucked a pillow at me laughing.

"That was actually a pretty good one." He commented snorting. I studied him for a moment and sat at the foot of my bed facing him. "And you aren't much better, your so bipolar its somewhat confusing me." I admitted chucking the pillow at his face. He caught it with ease and smiled at me.

God his smile was perfect. I felt myself blushing and he nodded as if considering what I said. "I know I've been kind of rough." He said I arched an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Okay okay I've been a dick but I am sorry. Its just been a lot to take in." He admitted. I nodded and looked down at the comforter.

"I know what you mean." I agreed and I looked up at him trying to fight back a smile. "So for that I will forgive you for the time being but don't let it happen again." I warned. Talking to Jake felt right and we weren't sitting her swapping spit and eating each other's face we were just talking. _This is how it should have been from the start. _My phone was on my bedside table and it started ringing. I sighed and crawled up my bed and sat beside Jake as I reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Are you okay?" Paul's rough voice greeted me. Worry lined his words and I could feel Jacob stiffen beside me. I glanced over at him and bit my lip before looking back at the comforter and playing with it. "Yeah I'm fine. All fixed up now." I said quietly as if that would help anything. Jacob started tapping his finger on my other bedside drawer and I sighed. "Um Paul I'm gonna call you back later okay?" Without waiting for a reply I hung up and looked over at Jake but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Jake?" I asked poking his shoulder. He looked over at me for a moment and then back to the other side of the room and I sighed. "Come on Jake please talk to me." I tugged on his arm and he turned toward me reluctantly.

"What's this whole thing with you and Paul?" He asked. His voice was low and I thought for a moment. Paul and I really weren't messing around or anything. We traded flirts back and forth but it was all in good nature.

"There's nothing really going on with us. We joke around and stuff." I shrugged embarrassed and Jacob looked over at me as if he didn't quiet believe that. ":Look I'm serious. Yeah there's some playful flirting but its nothing more." I assured him. He looked into my eyes intently and nodded.

"Could the flirting stop?" He asked looking over at my bay windows. The waves were rolling around violently the sky a gray color as dark rainclouds rolled in. Lightening struck the air and thunder hummed along with the beautiful chaos. It was dangerous but oddly enticing just watching the storm unfold around us. My hand inched over to Jake's his palm laying face up on the bed and I intertwined our fingers never taking my eyes off the storm. It was quiet but it was a comfortable silence.

"Yes." I said softly squeezing his hand. "Yes the flirting can stop."


	6. My leftovers

**Jacob****'s POV**

"You can not be serious." I looked over at Sam exasperated. "She has to be kidding right?" Sam's eyes were just as shocked and he looked speechless as we stared at Lana in confusion and a little bit like she was crazy.

"I'm just saying that if we knew exactly how my body was fighting off the venom maybe we could then make a synthetic version of it and use it for the whole pack." Lana looked gravely serious and my gut tightened. We could not let her go through with this. It would be too dangerous.

"Lana, you understand that your asking us to allow one of the Cullen's bite you and then draw blood from the wound. Your asking us to let a vampire fucking bite you, again." I tried hard to keep my voice level even but it was starting to peak. Sam and I both stood in Lana's room, she had called and said she had something important she had wanted to talk about with Sam and I would be damned if I didn't know about it so I had tagged along too. The rest of the pack were downstairs eating at the moment and I started to wish I was them, and not me listening to this crazy shit.

"This isn't about them biting me. Its about making us stronger as wolves. What if our weakness was no longer the venom from a vampire's bite. We would be protecting our own." Her voice was pleading for us to understand and I knew why. She was right, what had happened with her had been a miracle but it didn't mean I wanted to see her go through it again. It had been agony for her and I had felt her fear, her pain, and the silence when she had gone in an almost comatose like state. I couldn't deal with that again.

"Lana," Sam began as he sat on the edge of her bed. "What your offering I really do appreciate but as far as letting you almost die again, or even taking a risk where that could be the outcome." He shook his head slowly. "I couldn't allow that." Sam's word was final and I felt a breath of relief leave me. I watched Sam leave the room and he shut the door behind me and as soon as he did she turned on me.

"How could you not be on my side about this?" She demanded her eyes narrowing at me. I looked at her shocked for a moment. How could she even ask me that? How could I agree to let my imprint be bitten by the things I'm trying to protect her from. As if reading my thoughts she continued, "I don't need your protection Jacob, it may hurt but the chance that we can create something that could give wolves an immunity is too big of a success to let emotions get in the way."

I turned on her then my own anger rising up in me, "How the hell am I supposed to be okay with letting you be bitten by a fucking leech? What if the last time was just a fluke? What if you die this time? Or what if we die when you try to give us this immunity." I took a deep calming breath and held her gaze. "How dare you ask me to be okay with the prospect of you being hurt or dying?"

She was quiet for a long time and I could hear a pen drop in the room. My eyes never left hers when she finally spoke up. "I've lost so many people to vampires. My mom, friends, cousins. We've lost so much. All of us. Packs are created as a unit and we think, breathe, and feel each other all the time. Even if it can be annoying it creates a bond and when one of us die, that feeling." She put her hand over my heart, her small fingers spreading wide over my chest. "That sense of dread and despair when someone we love dies. It's the worst possible feeling in the world. I would die myself one hundred times over if I could have saved my mom." She looked up at me her eyes were watering up but she was holding it down. Her bottom lip began to tremble and I watched as she leaned her forehead against my chest. "Have you ever watched someone you loved die and been completely helpless to do anything?" She asked softly.

I couldn't find my words. Between the intensity in her question and the closeness in her proximity I had no words to say. I had never watched someone die before, let alone someone I loved. I couldn't imagine the horror of it.

"Do you know what the worse fate is?" She spoke again. "It is not dying, it is watching someone die simply because they love you." I felt a dampness on my chest but I didn't say anything I knew her pride is what made her not want to cry in front of me in the first place, so I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around her as her shoulders silently shook and her tiny body crumbled into mine. The only lifeline she had left.

**Lana's POV**

I looked around the cafeteria before I spotted them. I walked over to Jacob's table before sitting down beside him. He looked over at me a big smile on his face as he inhaled his food. I knew we were wolves but we could at least eat with the etiquette of a human. I pulled out my food and started eating it when Paul reached over for one of my oreos and I bit hard into his hand.

He pulled it back and looked over at me startled. "Did you just bite me?" He looked shocked and I laughed eating the oreo and nodding. "Never touch my food." I warned. Jacob apparently thinking he'd get a different response went for my pizza to which he also was bit and maybe a little harder. "What did I tell you? Do not touch my food. That goes for everyone."

Jacob eyed me for a moment. "But I should get at least a little of it." He fake pouted. I rolled my eyes and continued eating with a shrug as if to say oh well. Jacob's phone beeped and he checked it before shutting it fast and looking at me.

"Everything okay?" I asked gently. He nodded and I almost narrowed my eyes at him but I decided to leave it. If I never trusted him this whole friendship thing we were trying out probably wouldn't get far. We had both decided that imprint or no imprint a relationship right now wasn't the best path for us.

We were still getting to know each other and all anyways. I smiled over at him and his expression of unease transformed into a returning smile. It was so easy to be around Jake. Everything about it was natural. I never really had to try too hard or be worried he wouldn't like me. Remmy sat down on the other side of the table and we all grew silent while the atmosphere swiftly changed to awkward. Well for everyone else, for me there was a lot of anger coming off of me. Remmy had tried talking to me texting me and anything else she could do and I had ignored every single thing for a reason. She betrayed me. She lied to me and she was supposed to be my best friend. "Is there a reason your here?" I picked up the remainder or my pizza and held it out to her, "Or do you just want my leftovers again." Paul snorted and didn't even try to contain his laughter and Remmy looked at me hurt.

"I've said sorry, so many times Nonie." Her voice was pleading but I couldn't find it in my to care. She had slept with my boyfriend. She had made her bed and now she could lie in it on her back like she apparently is used to.

"Just because you say sorry to something doesn't mean you've fixed it. You slept with my boyfriend Remmy. I've grown up with you and been there for you through your good and bad times. Not once have I done anything twice as bad as what you did to me. To our friendship." I paused and let this sink in for a moment. "Look at it this way. Dax is just another guy. They basically come and go." I reasoned carefully but my looked to Jacob was quiet different because I knew I didn't want him to go. I needed him to stay. I turned my attention back to Remmy and sighed. "But you Remmy you were my best friend. Your not replaceable." I looked down at my food no longer hungry and pushed it over to Jake.

"No, Lana you need to eat." He looked at me concern in those beautiful big brown eyes and I could feel my heart racing just as he sent me that one look. Damn I had it bad. So bad I had no idea how I was going to deal with this just friends thing while we got to know each other.

"I'm not hungry," I insisted and I stood up waving my goodbyes and headed out of the cafeteria, the proximity of Remmy had truly bothered me. The idea of Jacob hiding something despite my inner vow to trust him haunted me and the side glances I had been receiving from Paul made me... Well made me confused.

* * *

**Review review review please. I'd love to hear your thoughts on where this is going or what you'd like to see happen and so on and so forth. Really anything resembling a review is fine with me. (: Follows and favorites? I think yes. **

**(I do not own Twilight)**


End file.
